1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wired circuit board and a production method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wired circuit board such as a flexible wired circuit board and a suspension board with circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
The wired circuit board, such as a flexible wired circuit board and a suspension board with circuit, comprises an insulating base layer of a polyimide resin, a conductive layer of a copper foil and the like formed on the insulating base layer, and an insulating cover layer formed of a polyimide resin and the like formed on the base insulating layer to cover the conductive pattern. The wired circuit boards of this type are widely used in a variety of fields of electric and electronic devices.
In such wired circuit boards, in view of prevention of electrostatic discharge damage to the mounted electronic component, it has been proposed to form a conductive polymer layer on a cover layer to remove a static electricity by the conductive polymer layer (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-158480, for example).